Black Birds with Emerald Wings
by FallingForKonoha
Summary: DISCONTINUED! REDONE, REWRITE CAN BE FOUND ON MY PAGE
1. Chapter 1

**I always loved this pairing, ever since I was a little girl growing up watching it. ****I hope you guys like it:**

* * *

_"Why can't you just have fun like normal people?!"_

She placed her pale hands on either side of her head, plugging her ears, trying to block out the sound of her own mind.

Her breathing ran ragged, and it was getting harder, harder to control her ragging emotions.

_ "Why are you always locked in your dark room, reading all your nasty old books?!"_

Hunching forward, her pulse racing, her mind flooded with memories she'd rather forget.

_Stop it stop it!_

So loud, deafening, screaming, her mind filled with voices overlapping.

_ "Why do you have to be so creepy?!"_

"Shut up!"

The mirror in front of her cracked, tainting black from her magic, and flying into her wall, and shattering into a thousand pieces.

_"What is wrong with you?"_

"I don't know…"

_"I've had it with this mystery girl routine!"_

"Just shut up…" Her pleading whisper trembled off her thin lips.

She fell from her levitation, not able to meditate with her thoughts running wild.

_"Dude, Raven, what did you do?"_

It never ended, it haunted her every day, all her mistakes, all the things he'd so much as uttered to her, repeated, as if a broken record, over, and over, and over.

"_What is your deal?!"_

_ "I've put up with your insults, and your attitude, and I've had it!"_

_Beastboy…_

_"You think you're alone Raven, but you're not…"_

"Liar…" She hunched forward, causing her hair to fall over her face, casting a dark shadow on her black eyes.

She was alone, she was always alone.

Nobody, nobody loved her. Not her mother, her father, her 'friends'. At the end of each day, she was alone, and that's what mattered most, because just like her name, she was the night, the darkness that surrounded her. No one liked the dark. No one liked her.

"Hey, Raven, are you alright?" Beastboy raked his knuckles on her door lightly.

He waited for what felt like forever, before jumping back a bit as she opened it.

The green boy stood there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You haven't come out of your room all day, I was worried." He said, looking at her with concern in his emerald eyes.

"I'm fine." Raven answered bluntly, and tried to close the door.

Beastboy stuck one foot out, stopping it.

"I was just wondering…?" He started, a light blush on his jade cheeks.

"What?"

"If you wanted to go out, for pizza, I mean."

Raven couldn't stop the small flush that covered her gray skin.

"I'm busy…"

"With what?"

"Spells." She lied, turning her back.

"Can…Can I join you?" He blushed, once again rubbing his neck.

"What?" She asked, looking over her shoulder in surprise.

"With your spells. I mean."

When she didn't reply, he continued, "Robin's with Starfire, and Cy went to see Bumblebee…It's kinda lonely here, you know?"

_It's always lonely._

"Come in, then." She stepped aside, and walked in, letting him follow her.

Her room was practically black, and Beastboy had a difficult time seeing, expect for the circle she'd laid out of the floor. Five candles, and five books opened in between each.

Raven sat herself in the middle, cross-legged. She slowly began to levitate, trying her hardest not to focus on the other body in the room.

Beastboy watched her in aw.

He'd always found her powerful, though he never once made an effort to find out more about her, let alone be in her room.

He sat himself just outside the circle, watching her intensely as she chanted.

With every knew word she whispered, the books would glow, and blue streams of light made there way to the red crystal on her pale forehead.

_She's not even reading them…_

He watched with interest. The ways she used magic were intense.

Beastboy quietly moved to the pile of books that laid next to the circle.

He grabbed the first leather back book he could, blowing the forming dust off its cover.

"Book of Shadows…?" He whispered as he read, opening it quietly.

Everything was written in a language he didn't understand.

"It's in Azarath." Raven answered his unasked question.

"Oh…Sorry." He grinned sheepishly, placing the book back.

She sighed a bit, getting up from where she was to walk over to him.

"It's my native language." She picked up the hardback, sitting next to him and opening it.

Beastboy watched as she waved her glowing black hand over it, causing the words to change, forming sentences in English.

"It's a book of spells my mother gave me." She smiled a bit sadly.

Beastboy leaned into her, his full attention on the book in her lap.

"There are things in here you can use." She whispered.

"I can use? But, Raven, I don't know magic."

"You don't have to…" She answered. "Charms."

"What's a charm?"

Raven smiled a bit, secretly happy that he was willing to learn anything for her, anything about her.

"It can be different things." She answered. "For someone like you, it's just putting a bit of your energy into an object. Anything with a life force can use some bits of magic."

"And this book teaches you how?"

She nodded.

"Dude! That's so cool!" Beastboy yelled, causing her to flinch.

"You…you think so?"

"Yeah!" He leaned in more eagerly, urging her to tell him more.

"There are different types of charms." She said, waving her left hand and causing the books pages to flip to the page she wanted. "Luck, protection, money, and love…" She blushed a bit, touching the old ratted pages.

"Wow…"

"Would…you maybe…want to make one?"

"Definitely!" He smiled. "Can I borrow it?"

Raven shut the book quickly, holding it to her chest, staring at him.

Beastboy's smile dropped a bit, causing Raven to look down at the hardback, running her thin fingers over her mother's gift.

"You…you promise, to take care of it, right?" Raven asked quietly, her black eyes never leaving the cover.

"Of course. I promise."

She handed it to him slowly, and he gently took it.

"Well, I'm gonna go…read it." He stood, and she watched him as he walked out of her room.

Once again, she was alone.

**If you want to see it continued, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is pretty short, sorry about that.**

"Let's see now." Beastboy pushed all his belongs off his drawers and onto the floor, clearing up a bit of space for him to work. "Which charm should I make?"

His fingers treaded lightly on the pages, squinting his eyes and focusing.

"Money?" he asked, looking at it.

"No, no… too much work…" he said, tapping his chin, over looking all the instructions. "I'm already lucky enough…and I don't need a love charm, since I'm so charming." He wiggled his brows a bit before leaning down, his arms placed firmly on either side of the book. "So what should I make?"

_Protection Spell_

"Like I need protection." He laughed.

The words on the page moved slowly, causing him to jump back in fear.

"What the hell?!" He yelled out, as the words began to form sentences.

He leaned in slowly, reading the newly formed paragraph that looked a bit like a poem.

_A pure heart may pass_

_ Protection on fair lass_

_ To defend her against evil_

_ Any force of wicked will_

"I don't have anyone to defend, stupid voodoo book." He squinted at it.

The words faded out, and new ones slowly appeared.

_Darkness surrounds her being_

_ With her sanity slowly fleeing_

_ She has but one last chance_

_ Her faith is in your hands_

"Who are you talking about?" He asked, watching it carefully as it replied.

A _black bird that silently cries_

_ With no light held in her sad eyes_

_ Her heart that breaks in two_

_ In need of a love true_

"Black bird with sad eyes? What do you…" His eyes widened in realization. "You mean Raven?"

Protect her from whispered lies

_Before her soul completely dies_

_She's wondered from her fated path_

_Only you can bring her back_

Just like that, the words faded, and the pages flipped, right to the protection charm.

"Only me, huh?" He whispered, still a little shaken up, staring at the pages that seemed to glow a faded yellow.

He sighed a bit. "Well, I better get to work."

**And that's it for chapter two. yay**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't really like this chapter much...**

Beastboy's brow furrowed as he slammed his hippo foot down on the Tiger Eye stone, crushing it into fine dust.

"Now, I pour that into a bowl made from Carnelian" He changed back into himself, picking up the dust and pouring it into a red bowl.

"Blue Jasper…" He poured that dust into a bowl of Lapis Lazuli, squinting a bit to concentrate.

And that is placed on the West side…" He placed it bowls gently in place, red south, and blue west.

"Turquoise stone poured into a green jade bowl, placed north."

He groaned a bit as his head throbbed.

"And a bowl made of sodalite placed east…"

"What's next?" He leaned back, reading the book over his shoulder. "Moonstone bowl in the center, okay, got that." He squinted harder.

"Water west, air east, fire south, earth north." He read. "So, basically, I add things to represent that?" He laughed. "Alright, finally something easy!"

He ran out of the room, grabbing a cup of water from the sink, nearly spilling it onto Cyborg as he bumped into him.

"Wow, why are you in such a hurry, B.B.?" He asked, patting the short boy on the head.

"I'm busy, alright? Later!" He ran out of the kitchen, and headed to his room.

"What's his problem?" Cyborg asked.

"I have no idea." Robin replied from the couch.

"Water with the west, right?" He poured the liquid in, making sure not to spill.

"Air…" He tabbed his chin, "what's good for air…"

"I know!" He changed into a raven, reaching his beak over, and plucking a green feather from his emerald wing, before walking his little bird feet towards the sodalite bowl and dropping it in.

He changed back into himself. "Now I need a rock, and some fire."

He went outside, walking towards the shoreline he'd had so many memories on.

He stood, watching the setting sun with wide eyes, everything was beautiful, the earth looked just like an oil painting, mixture of blues, pinks, oranges.

"This is where Raven called me a man…" He whispered, his feet scuffing the rock bank.

He smiled a bit.

"On this rock here…" He touched the large boulder. Before smiling slightly.

_This is the one…_

He changed into an ox, and slammed his hard head against the boulder, cracking it slightly, just enough to chip off a piece.

He morphed back, grabbing the broken off piece that was no bigger than an inch. "Perfect…"

On his way back to his room, he grabbed a piece of paper and matches.

"One rock, and one burnt item." He said, dropping the rock into its bowl, and burning the paper in another.

All was left was the center. Aether.

"In the moonstone bowl, place…." He stopped.

"How the hell am I supposed to get a lock of her hair?!" He yelled out.

* * *

Once again, he found himself at Raven's door, sweaty, nervous, only this time, he didn't knock.

He changed into a fly, squeezing his way into the crack at the bottom, and buzzed around the room.

_She's asleep._

He thought, going towards her slowly.

She laid in bed, her coat sprawled out on the floor, her eyes shut tight as if having a nightmare.

He turned into himself, and approached her, touching her forehead lightly, the red crystal dead center in his green palm.

Her body relaxed under his touch.

_Sorry, Raven…But I need your hair…_

It wouldn't be that difficult though, Raven recently had been letting her hair grow out, making her look even more beautiful than he thought possible. She wouldn't notice if a little off the bottom when missing, right?

He looked around, before picking up a knife she had on her bookshelf.

Slowly, he brought it down, picking up a bundle and letting the silky purple strands run through her fingers.

_It's so soft…_

He shook his head, trying to remember what he was doing in the first place.

_Focus!_

The knife's blade cut smoothly, leaving him with about an inch worth of hair.

Quickly, he turned into a rat, holding the bundle in his mouth, and scurrying out of the room.

**And that's it.**

**Btw, the magic I used, well, it's Wiccan, actually.**

**haha I am Wiccan, so the only witchcraft I know is that kind. that is an actual set up for a type protection spell (there are thousands of different types), though, usually, you must write out your own spell for more power. and in the center, placed inside the moonstone bowl, usually is some form of jewelry, or bottle, whatever you want the charm to be. And once you add the hair in, the magic is set into that item, and there you have your VERY powerful spell. (The spell is strong because of all the different protection stones used, not recommended for just anyone's use)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooooo soooo sooo sorry for that very long wait. I've just been so focused on my fictionpress story that I forgot I'm writing like 7 fanfictions, and people are waiting on the updates, I'll start up again real soon.**

**Again, very sorry .-.**

He sat himself cross legged in front of the bowl "Now, I just drop it in a bowl and…" The second the hair hit the stone, the circle lit up, causing him to jump back.

'_Say the name'_

Beastboy looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"What name?"

_'The name of your beloved'_

Beastboy's heart dropped, but he let her name tremble off his lips "Raven" He whispered.

_'Louder!'_

"Raven!" he yelled out, causing his room to be filled with a blinding light.

The bowls all shattered, before the broken pieces and their contents flew towards the middle where he sat.

He covered his eyes.

_'Hold out your hands!'_

He listened, and felt something heavy and hot hit his skin.

He opened his eyes, and everything grew calm again.

In his palm was a silver chain, with a pendent that was a tiny bottle with a deep purple bow around its neck, inside, a pitch-black raven with shining deep emerald wings.

"So…I give this to her?" He blushed a bit at the thought, staring at the result of all his work.

It'd taken him hours to find all the stones, and it all paid off, with the beautiful necklace that would help Raven.

_'Your beloved.'_

The voice whispered once again, before vanishing.

"It's not like that…" He said, closing his hand around his charm and heading towards his bed.

"I'm turning in for the night…"

* * *

Beastboy couldn't sleep, at all, his dreams haunted by the fight with Raven's father.

He tossed and turned, the necklace still held tightly in his hand.

When his instincts told him it was day, he rose, dragging his feet as he went into the living room, pouring a bowl of frosted Flakes and soymilk.

"You're up early."

He jumped a bit, turning around to see Raven, seated at the table with a cup of tea in her slender hand, and in open book in front of her.

"Yeah…" He said, softly.

"Hard night?" She asked, noticing how his green skin looked slightly pale.

"Yeah, actually…" He sighed, sitting across from her.

"Want to talk about it?"

He raised his eyebrow at her. She never wanted to hear him talk, let alone ask him to.

She blushed a bit, looking down so her hood cast more shadows over her face.

"Not really." He answered her.

He slowly raised his spoon to his mouth, eating while still boring holes in her with his eyes.

Raven went back to reading, well, trying anyways. It was proving to be impossible.

"Did you finish with my book?" She finally asked, flipping the page to seem nonchalant.

"Yeah, actually." He fished into his pocket, pulling out the necklace. "This is for you." He handed it to her.

She cast her eyes on his gloved hand, focusing on the little bottle attached to the necklace that rested on his palm.

"You…you made me a charm?" She breathed; lowering her hood to make sure the shadows weren't messing with her vision.

"I don't know, seemed like a good idea at the time." He blushed, placing it onto the book in front of her, and darting his eyes off to the side.

"But…why?" She asked, before narrowing her eyes. "It isn't a love charm, is it?"

"Of course not! Why would anyone want to give you one of those?!"

Raven's eyes fell to her tea, hurt.

_So, that's what he thinks of me…_

She mentally added it to the list of quotes that would torture her that night.

"Ah! I mean, that's not what I… Just…" Beastboy held out his hand, but she jerked away a bit.

"I don't want it." She stood abruptly, turning to leave.

"Wait! Raven! That's not what I meant!" He called out to her, but she ran out of the room, leaving him alone.

"Fuck!" Beastboy yelled, knocking over his meal.

"What's your problem?" Robin asked, yawning as he entered the room.

His normally neat hair slightly messy, his uniform wrinkled.

"Nothing." Beastboy grabbed Raven's book and charm, not bothering to clean the mess he just made.

He stomped out of the room, and into his own, locking himself inside.

**Btw, to address the questions, Raven lent Beastboy her spellbook for 2 reasons, 1. He finally showed interest in her magic, and didn't call her creepy, so she's clinging to the chance to show him more about her. and is literally no harm in making a charm. NONE. you can't possibly fuck it up. **

**Well that's it for now**

**again, I'm VERY sorry =.=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys! as I've told the followers of my other stories, I've been too busy starting up new fanfiction that I've forgotten the ones I've already started. My bad :( I'll try to be a good author from now on, promise!**

"Why did I say that?!" He yelled, sending his fist into his wall, and flinching as the pain shot up his arm.

"I really am I jerk." He rested his back against the wall, and slid down, his bottom hitting the floor.

He looked at the book in his hand; surprised to see it was in English.

"I wonder what she reads when she's bored…" He opened the cover, reading the first paragraph.

'_It wasn't like I planned this, or even wanted it. It wasn't like I had a choice, but yet, it happened. It happened and there was nothing I could do to stop it now. Looking back, I guess I should've just looked away, I should've just turned the other cheek, and never looked behind, never listened to him, never helped him. But I just couldn't help myself. I wasn't that person, that person to turn her back on a person in need, and yes, he needed me, he needed me more than anyone at that exact moment. And I needed him; I needed him to give my life meaning, because without him, I was just so lost, so lonely. So yes, I did stay, but I would've never guessed that it would come to that, that I would come to need him just to breathe, I never knew I would get so hooked, and dragged down into the hells of this world. I never knew taking him in would do this to my life. But in all honesty, even now, I can't say I regret meeting him that faithful night.'_

"Way creepy…" He said, squinting.

He smiled a bit. He never took Raven as a romance fan, no matter how twisted it sounded, the story was obviously about love, well, at least obsession.

"I guess she really is a girl." He laughed.

Of course he knew she was a girl, noticed on more than one occasion. She was curvy, beautiful, and had such delicate features that he just wanted to run his thumb over her jaw line, her cheekbones.

He just never saw her as the girly type, sure, she wasn't a tomboy like Terra, but she wasn't all girly like Starfire. She was right there, right in between, and that's what made her so perfect. She didn't care about trivial things.

That is, he thought she didn't care, even though she was just reading a romance novel.

"I wonder if she's waiting for love." He smiled, leaning back against the wall.

"What kind of guy would she go for?"

He tried to picture him. Definitely not someone like Robin, too bossy, and Cy didn't seem like a good match either. She wouldn't want someone as funny as he was, she would want someone dark and creepy, like the scene boy she talked to when they went to the club with Blackfire, or Malchior.

He grinded his teeth slightly, remembering that dragon's name.

That bastard had fooled Raven, toyed with her heart, and then shattered it into millions of pieces. She was so broken up about it, she even hugged him. Raven, hugging. Those two things just didn't go well together…though; he did enjoy it, quite a bit.

He shook the thought away.

He looked down at the book, tempted to keep reading, but not wanting to invade her space.

_If she is looking for love, then my comment must've really hurt her…_

He bit his lip slightly.

_I should apologize…_

__**And that's it!**

**Btw, that paragraph is actually my work, on my fictionpress. It's a romance story that is still on going, though I've officially finished it, I just haven't added all the chapters, so there's still about 10 or so to go. If you're interested in reading it, the story is called Lamia, and you can just search my user name on Fictionpress. Though I will warn you, I changed the original work there. The chapter actually said 'his back' not 'her back'. The story is a gay romance, so if that bothers you, you shouldn't read it..**

**anyways, moving on, make sure to review, so I know if I should even bother continuing this story xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know, it's been a month, and what's worse? It's short.**

**Y'all have permission to hate me.**

* * *

"What?" She asked, cracking her door open just enough to see him standing there, awkwardly, with his hands behind his back.

"I brought your books…" He said, holding out both the romance novel, and the Book of Shadows.

"Thanks…" She took them slowly, eyeing him, before turning to place them on a pile near the door.

"Y-your necklace…" He held it out, holding it by the chain so the bottle twirled around slightly.

"I don't want it."

"But…I made it for you…" He stared down at the floor. "It took me hours…"

She sighed softly, her fingers slightly trembling as she touched the small bottle, sensing waves of magic with its touch.

"What is it for?"

"Protection." He answered.

"I don't need it…" She answered, but still, took the necklace, and lowered her hood.

"I know, but I just don't want you getting hurt, is all." He said, tapping his foot down on the floor, unable to meet her eyes with the lightest blush playing on his green cheeks.

A soft smile played on her lips as she opened the clasp to put it on.

"Here, let me." He said.

She gave the chain back to him, turning around and holding up her hair.

He swallowed hard, seeing the curve of her pale neck.

He wanted to kiss the gray skin there…

_Wait! What are you thinking?!_

Beastboy shook his head, hooking the clasp around her neck, and stepping back.

Raven let her long hair fall, right over her cloak, reaching mid back.

"Thank you." She touched the charm lightly, the eyes of the raven glowing light purple under her slender fingers.

"So, you wanna go grab that pizza now?" He asked. "You know you want to." He smiled a bit slyly, wiggling his eyebrows.

She chuckled. "That actually sounds...pretty nice."

"Really?! Alright!" He grabbed her wrist and nearly dragged her down the hall.

"Under one condition." She nearly tripped as he practically ran.

"What?"

"You change out of that suit."

* * *

Beastboy had put up a fight, though eventually gave in.

He came out of his room in a casual, slim button up black shirt, and gray skinny jeans.

"Better?" He asked, waved downwards.

She blushed a bit, looking away. "Yeah. Let's go."

"Aren't you gonna change?" he asked, walking beside her. "I mean, if I have to, it's only fair."

"I don't have any other clothes." She replied honestly, grabbing the ends of her cloak, and lifting them up.

"Then we'll go get some." He smiled, grabbing her wrist and pulling lightly, "Come on, I'm buying."

She smiled as she walked out with him.

* * *

**Ugh, the feels of their adorableness nearly drowned me while writing this.**

**Anyways, ****make sure to review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait guys, here's the newest chapter :)**

* * *

"This isn't really my style…"

"You said you had no style."

She blushed, looking down at the black short shorts in her hands.

Beastboy tossed yet another shirt over the stall of the dressing room.

"I don't really like these."

"Well I'm buying." He leaned against the door, wiggling his eyebrows a bit at some passing girl shoppers.

"I don't like my arms…" Raven whispered, touching them lightly.

"They look fine to me."

She blushed.

"How about I find you a jacket, with a hood. Would that be better?"

Before she could answer, he walked off.

_I'm surprised he thought of that…_She thought, removing her cloak and hanging it off a hook on the wall.

_He knows me pretty well…_

She looked over the clothes he had brought her, sure, they were all a little skimpy, but she knew that's probably all the store sold. Everything he'd brought to her was in blue, purple, or black. Her favorite colors.

He'd even brought her shoes, simple slip on black vans, with thigh high black socks that had two blue strips at the very top, making them look like something from a uniform.

"Here" Beastboy tossed a black jacket over the door, landing right onto Raven's head.

She removed it, puffing her purple locks out of her face and holding back a chuckle.

"Can you not stand so close outside?" She asked as she began taking off her suit.

"Why not?"

"I'm undressing…"

His face went from green to red at that thought.

Quickly, he scrambled towards the benches that were right outside the dressing rooms.

Raven smiled a bit, pulling on the black short shorts that were only about four inches down her gray thighs.

She then looked over all the shirts he'd brought her. Most were star patterned, with all different colors.

She settled on a low cut, horizontal black and purple-stripped tank, and it fit very slim on her figure, just perfect.

"How'd you know my size?" She asked him, raising her voice slightly since he was no longer right outside.

"I could tell." He said, rubbing his neck. "You're too thin for a large, but you're too curvy for a small."

Her face turned bright red. _He's been watching my figure…?_

Then,_ He thinks I'm curvy?!_

She moved her hair out from in the fabric, causing it to drape around her shoulders, and frame the necklace.

She put on the jacket; it fit her a bit loose.

Reading the label, she saw it was a 'boyfriend's' jacket. Meant to look like she was wearing a guy's hoodie.

_I wonder if people will think it's Beastboy's…_

She shook the thought away, and opened the stall door.

Beastboy looked up from his Titan cell, and his jaw dropped a bit.

"How…does it look?" Raven asked, shoving her hands into the jacket's pockets.

"Beautiful…" He answered, before coughing nervously.

"We'll be taking all this." He told the clerk, before reaching over onto a random store shelf and pulling off a black and blue-checkered messenger bag. "This too." He said, handing the girl money.

She gave him his change, and Beastboy took out his wallet, adding the money.

Raven ripped the tags off her clothes slowly, before picking up her cloak, suit, shoes, and belt.

"What's the bag for?" She asked, tossing the trash in the garbage bag on the way out.

"You." He said, tossing it to her.

She looked at him confused.

"For your old clothes, Raven." He answered.

She blushed, before flipping the flab open, and stuffing her old outfit in.

"How much did everything end up costing?" She asked.

"You didn't see that price tags?"

"I didn't really pay attention."

"Everything was about 87." He said, as they headed down the street.

"T-thanks…"

"Don't mention it." He grinned, taking her hand.

She blushed as their fingers intertwined, almost naturally.

_It feels…right…_

Raven tightened her grip on Beastboy's hand as she noticed all the stares she was getting.

"Relax." He chuckled.

"Why are people looking at me?" She hunched her shoulders a bit, tempted to put up her new hood.

"Because, you look beautiful." He whispered.

Her face flushed a bit as they arrived at the pizza place.

"Alright, what would you like?"

"Just cheese." Raven blushed as the cashier stared between her, and her hand in Beastboy's.

"No pepperonis?" Beastboy raised one emerald eyebrow.

"Well, you don't eat meat, and I don't really mind…" She darted her eyes to the floor.

"Well, then alright. One large cheese pizza, and two large drinks!"

The man behind the counter handed them two cups, and Beastboy pulled lightly on Raven's hand, guiding her to their usual table.

"Wait here, I'll get your drink." He smiled. "What do you want?"

"Just water."

"All right, water it is" He grinned like a dork before going off near the fountains.

She smiled a bit, resting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands, her feet twirling around the chair legs.

"Raven?"

She turned around, and met the eyes, err, mask, of her team leader. "Robin?"

"It is you! I almost didn't recognize you with your new clothes." He smiled a bit. "What are you doing here?"

Before she could reply, Beastboy came back up, smiling widely. "Alright, water and ice for you, and Root Beer for me!" He placed the drinks down. "And our pizza should be done soon."

"Oh." Robin backed up a bit surprised.

"Oh hi Robin." Beastboy sat across from Raven, sticking a straw in his drink, as well as hers.

"So, you two are on a date?" Robin asked.

Raven's entire face burned and she looked down.

"I-it's not like that!" Beastboy yelled out.

"Oh, well okay. Star and I are thinking about going to the movies later with Cyborg. Want to come?"

"Actually, we're busy." Beastboy replied.

Raven looked up. "We are?"

"Yeah. I kinda wanted to go to the park after this…if that's okay with you…"

"Sure…" Raven looked down again, just as the cashier arrived with their pizza.

"Well, okay. See you guys later." Robin waved, before walking off.

Beastboy sunk into his seat a bit, hunching his shoulders and looking around.

"Something up?"

"I just got really nervous…" Beastboy said.

Raven took a slice from the pizza, taking a bite of the hot food.

"Hey, Beastboy, I was wondering something…" She said, watching him as he nearly inhale a piece.

"What?"

"What's your real name?" She asked.

"Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders a bit, regretting wearing a jacket now that the sun was beating down a little hot.

She unzipped the jacket, more and more until it was fully undone, before letting the fabric slide down to about her mid chest.

"Garfield." Beastboy said, watching her through his green eyelashes as he hunched his head, trying not to stare at Raven for too long.

"Garfield?" She smiled, happy to know something the other members of the team didn't.

"Yeah, but, I don't usually go by that. I prefer Beastboy, or B.B." He smiled sheepishly before taking another cheesy slice and devouring it.

"Alright." She smiled a bit.

She finally had enough of the fuzzy fabric of her jacket and took it off completely, shaking her head a bit so her hair whipped around her face.

"It's getting hot." She ran her hand over forehead, wiping off the sweat that formed.

"Yeah, it is." He said, looking away. "It might be hot at the park."

"We can sit under a tree."

He smiled. "Alright."

* * *

**This couple is adorable, I love this OTP so much**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT'S REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVORITED! I cannot express the confidence boast this story has given me! I'm so glad so many people like it, I promise not to discontinue it, even if it takes me a while, I won't quit :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8, sorry for the wait**

**Oh, and once you guys are done reading it, please read the foot note at the bottom**

* * *

Raven was honestly surprised on how well her day out with Beastboy was going.

She laid out on a luscious green field next to him, right under a few shady oak trees, watching the clouds pass between the cracks of the branches and leaves.

The both were lying in opposite directions, only their heads next to each other, so close, their ears touched.

"It's a beautiful day." Beastboy smiled, extending his arms.

Raven glanced at him through the side of her eye.

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm glad you came out."

She turned herself over and propped up on her elbows, lying on her stomach.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking down at his face.

His cheeks grew hot as he stared up at her, her face so close to his, no more than 6 inches away, her hair acting like a veil around their faces, so no one could see what they were doing.

He stared into her deep, blue violent eyes.

"Well, you're always locked in your room…"

_'Reading your nasty old books?!'_

_ 'Why do you have to be so creepy?!'_

Raven moved her head away from him, tucking some locks behind her ear.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." Beastboy sat up, turning over so he mimicked her position, facing her. "Just, we don't really get to hangout."

"You don't want to hangout with me." Raven shook her head slightly, causing the lock behind her ear to move back into her face.

"That's not true." He reached out, his jade colored fingers pushing it back, hooking the hair back behind her ear. "You just, never seem to want to."

"Well, I'm out now." She gave a half smile, and her gray lips caught Beastboy's attention, how as they slightly curled, they looked so inviting.

"Yeah…you are…" He leaned in absentmindedly, and she did the same.

The look in their eyes growing heavy, hot, filled with the sudden pull, the need for each other.

Raven's thin lips parted, as Beastboy drew closer, inches, cementers away.

They both closed their eyes and Raven held her breath.

"Yo, B.B!" Raven jerked back, causing Beastboy to fall down.

Their very tall teammate ran towards them.

"Hey, Cy…" Beastboy said weakly, his mind a little fuzzy.

_Was I…about to kiss Raven…?_

"Wow Raven?" Cyborg was physically taken aback at the sight of his friend. "I-I like your new look." He grinned.

Raven's entire face was beet red.

"I'm going home."

Her eyes turned black as she formed a transparent raven over herself, disappearing into the ground.

"What was that about…?" Cyborg asked as Beastboy stood, brushing himself off.

"I…I don't know…" He stared at the ground where Raven vanished.

* * *

"Calm down, calm down…" Raven ran her fingers through her purple hair, nearly yanking it out by the root.

The way her emotions were running wild was dangerous; she'd broken a mirror the day before, she couldn't let herself lose control again.

But should couldn't calm her ragging heart, she couldn't relax her racing thoughts.

She almost kissed him! And he… he was about to kiss her. He…wanted to kiss her…

She sprawled out on the bed, laying down and staring at her dark ceiling.

Nothing, nothing made sense in her mind.

"Uh…Raven?" She flinched at the knock at her door.

She sighed, breathing in and out slowly before going to answer the door.

And there he stood, the cause of her constant inner battle.

"What is it?" She asked, putting on face and not letting anything show.

"You left your bag." Beastboy's face was beyond red as he looked at her. She wasn't wearing her jacket, so she stood there, in a low cut tank with short black shorts.

She was beyond beautiful.

"Isn't it your bag?"

"I bought it for you." He held it out to her. "Besides, it has your old clothes." He smiled sheepishly.

"T-thanks." She took it.

"You know, maybe we could go out again…" He rubbed the back of his neck while staring at the ground. "You know, if you want…"

"I…I'd like that." She smiled lightly.

Beastboy held his breath as he leaned in, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Later!" He ran out before she had the chance to react.

* * *

Beastboy touched his lips repeatedly, as if, by any chance, doing so would make the feeling go away.

His chest physically hurt with how hard his heart was pounding.

Never in his whole life had he ever felt something anywhere near what he was feeling. Not even with Terra.

He just pecked her cheek, that was it, but still, he could barely fucking breathe.

"What's wrong with me?" He sighed loudly, changing into his normal suit, and flopping back against his unmade bed.

Why was he just now noticing her? Sure, Raven had been there, but it'd been almost a year since the team formed, and the entire time he saw Raven as some creepy goth girl that he'd rather stay away from. Now, well now he just wanted to be next to her.

She was beautiful, much prettier than anyone girl he'd ever known, and he was attacked by Japanese schoolgirls in Tokyo! None of it made sense. He liked outgoing girls, loud, funny, the ones with a great sense of humor that laughed at his jokes, the ones that loved animals, and the outdoors, those were the kind of girls he wanted. Not Raven. Not the girl with her hood always up, the one that barely spoke, and when she did, it always came out sarcastic and mean spirited. She was the last type he'd pictured himself with, yet, she was the one that was now swarming his mind.

He glanced over at his room, all messy expect for one completely clear spot, the area he had cleared for the spell.

_What was with that freaky book anyway? Telling me that I needed to save her, and from what?_

He sighed. There was nothing to save her from. She seemed happy enough, she even laughed a few times that day. Just, what was that all about?

And the charm he made, why did the raven have emerald wings, exactly?

As he furrowed his eyebrows the alarm went off, beeping loudly and flashing his room red.

"Trouble!" Robin called, and Beastboy ran out the door to greet his teammates.

Raven ran towards them, still in her new outfit.

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"There's no time to change." She blushed.

* * *

**So I've run into some problems, as in, reviews from people demanding longer chapters, and even some messages complaining about the length of my updates and the time in between them...**

**Um guys, I have a life, I'm a student at ASMT, and I also have a fiance and I'm looking for a part time job and all that good shit, so I don't really have time to spend hours on hours writing.**

**as for the length of my chapters, I cut them where I see fit, if I feel forced to write longer ones, I get stressed and it comes out choppy. Sorry guys, I am, but I need to work at my own pace, so please don't be too harsh -_-**

**Anyways, review, favorite, follow, it makes me smile and keeps me motivated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would apologize for the late update but I know that it makes no difference .-.**

**anyways, here's chapter 9 and it's decent sized so there's that...**

* * *

"Some thugs were seen breaking into a jewelry store." Robin said over his motorcycle's engine.

The teammates nodded as they approached the store.

Robin pulled up, removing his helmet to hang it off the bikes handlebar.

Cyborg and Raven quickly got out of the T car, running up to inspect the scene.

Shattered glass was everywhere, and the alarm was still blaring, causing red to flash the otherwise dimly lit street.

"Raven?" Robin turned towards his teammate

"They're near." She said, closing her eyes, and sensing them "Here!"

Raven's eyes turned white as she turned towards some parked cars, lifting them up and revealing the hiding thieves.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled.

There were 6 of them, all different races, all pretty big, but seemed human enough. That is, until one shot fire from his fist.

Raven formed a shield around Robin, protecting him from the blast before it could do any serious damage to the team leader.

Starfire shot star bolts towards the man, hitting him hard against a building and knocking him out instantly.

"They're not very strong, are they?" Robin smirked, pulling out his iron staff and running at man number two, a tall pale man with puffs of red hair.

As Robin brought the rod down on the man's shoulder, he managed a frozen punch right in the center of Robin's stomach, sending him backwards.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled, glaring before sending more star bolts out, attacking the man.

"I'm fine." He groaned, getting up, and seeing ice on his shirt. "Titans, their powers."

"We've noticed!" Beastboy yelled, before turning into a ram to hit another man that turned to stone.

Robin quickly tied up both knocked out men, before running off to assist his teammates.

One of them would smack his tan hands together, causing sonic waves to hit, scratching at Cyborg's equipment, causing him to drop to his knees and cover his ears as static shot through his circuits, leaving him effectively defenseless

Raven was locked in a head to head battle with a man that controlled the plants around him, turning leaves in razor sharp knifes headed her way, as she lifted pale gray hands to control the black that surround the area, and throwing any object her magic could touch.

Two more fell.

As the team attacked the man using water, seeing him as more of a threat, Raven let out a frustrated screamed.

"Let go of me!" She cried out, struggling against the tree branches he'd wrapped around her figure, binding her arms to keep her from any use of magic, and before she could cast a spell to release herself, a vine wrapped around her face, catching between white teeth and silencing her

"Raven!" Beastboy turned, leaving himself open for an attack on his side, smacking him into the brick building with enough force to knock out a regular man.

Of course, he was anything but regular

He didn't even bother to fight back, only transform into a cheetah and running at the man that held Raven.

"I've never seen a titan in clothing like this." The man laughed, "don't you normally fight in a swim suit?"

Raven's face was entirely red from a mixture of anger, and embarrassment at letting her guard down even a little and getting herself into the mess in the first place.

"You know, you're pretty hot. Why not quit the titans and come play on my team?" He said, motioning with his hand so the branches that bond her yield to his command, bringing her close enough that she could feel his breathe on her cheeks.

Raven's eyes shut tight as she struggled, unable to break free.

"Don't touch her!" Beastboy yelled as he changed back in front of them.

"Or what?"

As he moved forward the man pulled back. "One more step and I squeeze the life out of her."

Beastboy growled lowly.

That stupid charm is supposed to protect her!

'Only you can protect her.'

_How?! _He yelled in his mind annoyed that the voice was back.

'Awaken the magic.'

_HOW?!_

'_Touch her!'_

The rest of the team ran up to them, causing the man holding Raven to look away, only for a split second.

That split second was all he needed.

He jumped up ripping off his gloves and reaching out, his fingers barely grazing Raven's extended gray hand, causing her body to glow green.

Her raven around her appeared, although tinted deep emerald. It stretched out its wings and cut the tree holding her to pieces.

She fell into Beastboy's arms, spiting out the vine in her mouth and coughing loudly.

Beastboy snarled lowly as he held Raven.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled, though Robin and Cyborg already had tied the man down.

"Beastboy calm down!" Robin commanded.

Beastboy growled in response, picking up Raven, who seemed to have passed out in his arms.

The team exchanged glances, though they shrugged their shoulders and decided not to bother him, or even question how he managed to free her in the first place

Beastboy walked home with Raven held tightly in his grasp.

He never wanted to put her down.

* * *

He was angry, very angry, to the point where the beast inside him was practically scratching its way out.

He tried to keep his breathing even, counting every breath, timing it to make sure it held an even and steady rhythm.

He laid her out on her bed, watching her as she turned her back to him and curled up slightly.

He watched her for what seemed like hours, until his eyelids became heavy, and his senses dulled. Before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep, laying down next to Raven and clenching on to her fragile hand so tight, making sure she didn't just disappear from him.

He never wanted to let go, because as their odd colored skin touched, warmth filled his body.

He could protect her in ways no one else could.

And he was now bond to her; deep inside him he felt that connection.

Closer than when he was in her mind, closer than how Raven felt with Robin, closer than any two people could be, they were bonded by magic, and it seemed like those ties would never be served.

He would never let her go.

* * *

Raven was the first to awaken, stirring slightly as she regained her consciousness.

She felt unfamiliar warmth beside her, and such a strong hand over hers.

Beastboy had his right arm loosely draped over her, still holding her hand in front of her face, breathing softly, yet Raven felt each breath on the curve of her neck, causing her skin to burn with feelings she never knew she had.

She didn't know what to say, or how to get out of his embrace, that is, if she even wanted to.

She didn't.

She allowed herself to lean back into his touch, and smiled as she felt his arms actually tighten themselves around her.

Their relationship was becoming something so foreign, something beautiful.

* * *

**It could very well be another 4 months before it's updated again v.v but I'll try to at least do it once a month, this story won't be longer than like 20 chapters so it won't take too long, right?**

**I've recently started getting back into Teen Titans (I've been watching all the episodes)**

**so I wanted to know, any requests for more fics I can do after I finish up some of my open ones? Any ship, really, I literally ship every titan with every titan, so I can get behind writing any request.**

**Please review with the request, or send me a message, k thanks =v=**


	10. Chapter 10

**This update was made just for one specific thing, a review that actually bothered me enough to force myself to finish this short chapter just to make an author's note at the bottom. Enjoy**

* * *

How long had it been since it all started?

How long had they been playing the same game?

Raven leaned back and reached towards her titan's cell lazily, Beastboy still snuggled closely to her, and mumbled something incoherent in his sleep.

She checked the date, staring at it for what seemed like forever.

Yup, it had officially been a month since her and Beastboy began secretly sharing a bed, since they tip toed around their teammates, and became so damn close behind their backs, since they were bond by the magic charm around Raven's neck.

No, they weren't officially dating, of course not; neither of them admitted to how they were feeling, and neither would make the first move, the fact reminded that Beastboy was confused, and Raven was too proud.

It was already so fragile as is, and they both feared, that if spoken out loud, if admitted, it would shatter into a thousand pieces and be impossible to put back together.

They'd rather just remain in this spot, with no end in sight.

But still, they snuck around. Every night she'd lock herself in her room, then disappearing into her raven, and moving through titans tower, before seeping into the walls of Beastboy's room, where he'd be there, pretending to sleep to make things less awkward. She'd lift the blanket of his twin bed, and he'd scoot over, making room. As she laid down, he'd wrap his arms around her waist, and just like that, they'd sleep.

Whenever she was in his arms, she felt safe, untouchable, and with Raven so close, Beastboy never once had another nightmare.

Every morning they'd act like nothing happened, she'd read her books, and he'd play his video games, it was as if they thought that pretending it wasn't real, it wouldn't be.

But she could no longer sleep without him there

And he couldn't breathe without her

So every night, at the same time, they danced their little dance.

"You awake?" Beastboy yawned, burring his face in the back of Raven's neck and smiling as he felt her tremble slightly.

"It's 6, I should go back to my room now." She answered, though she hunched her head forward, trying her hardest not to shake as his lips brushed against her skin with his next sentence.

"No, stay."

The softest sigh left her lips, and if it wasn't Beastboy she was with, it would've gone unnoticed.

She hated it, hated when Beastboy woke up before she had a chance to slip away, because it was always one the same responses.

'Stay'

'Don't go'

'Just sleep'

'Wait'

'Just a little longer'

'Please don't leave…'

Of course, she was happy that when she did go back, she'd be able to think of that, instead of every other quote, she'd be able to remember how his voice was almost pleading as he practically begged her to remain in bed with him, to remain in his arms.

She never wanted to be out of them.

"We don't want to get caught." She replied, as she always did, before moving away ever so slightly about to get up to walk away.

Though Beastboy surprised both her, and himself by pulling her back against him roughly, holding on strong.

"I don't care if they find out, it's not that weird anyways!" He half mumbled, half yelled in a strange tone, his face twisting into a pout that matches that of a child having their mother put the cookie jar back on the top shelf

"Beastboy…"

"So we share a bed every once in a while, I bet Robin and Starfire do it every night!"

Raven's entire face turned bright red at the thought, and even brighter when she realized Beastboy had just compared their relationship to Robin and Starfire's, a very open and obvious couple.

"It's not the same thing" Raven answered in an even monotone, shutting her eyes, and hating the tugging at her heart.

"Why not?"

If only he knew how hard it was for her too, if he only knew that she wanted to stay just as much as he wanted her to, he would back off, he wouldn't make it any more difficult to pry herself out of his arms, but honestly, she was the responsible one, the more reasonable of the two. She knew better then to just let him open the door and let this secret out, she knew the stares they get, the judgment that would radiate off their teammates, the eyes and spotlight that would shine so bright on her she'd burn underneath. "They're dating."

Beastboy closed her mouth, not having a response, just loosened his grip, allowing her to get up.

She stood, placing her hood back on, and just like that, she was gone again, leaving the green boy alone and very, very upset.

* * *

**Now about this update, and all that**

**I got this review, and normally, when something upsets me as much as this one did, I would send them a message, but it was done by a guest, and so this is basically the only way I can response**

**IT'S ALSO IMPORTANT FOR ANY OTHER REVIEWERS TO KNOW**

**This is the review that irked me on a fundamental level:**

_**Just started reading love it! This is a great romance. Try doing longer**_  
_**chapters and update sooner. I know you have a life but you also made a**_  
_**commitment to take care of this story when you made it.**_

**For one, thank you for saying you love my story, and I'm glad you enjoy it, but since you've read all this, you KNOW I asked, more than once, to NOT tell me to update quicker, or longer**

**THIS BOTHERS THE HELL OUT OF ME**

**Um, excuse you, I didn't sign a contract, I didn't say "I will finish this story". No, I wrote it for fun, THIS ISN'T MY JOB. I'm not getting paid, I'm not getting anything out of it, when, in my actual life, with my actually boyfriend, and my actual friends, and my actual education, and working on my actual job, I do**

**So don't tell me I'm obligated to continue to write this, when the only reason I'm continuing right now is because I'm not petty enough to drop this story because of people like you, but I'm not gonna lie**

**I thought about it**

**I have fans I enjoy reading their reviews, and hearing people say they love my chapters makes me really happy, but don't make it seem like writing is a chore and I HAVE to do it just because you want to continue to read**

**That's fucking rude, and seriously, if people keep saying shit like this I really will drop the story, because it's not fun to know people are demanding shit of me when they have no right**

**So, I repeat**

**DO NOT TELL ME WHEN OR HOW TO WRITE**


	11. Rewrite underway

**Well what do you know, This story is up for a rewrite!**

**Longer chapters, more details, tweeks here and there, I don't know when it'll be up, but it should be soon, since it's just editing of my old chapters**

**Once it's done, I'll post another chapter on this one to tell you guys, cool?**

**Guest Reviews will still be blocked, and requests for longer chapters will be deleted and ignored entirely, because fuck you, they're annoying**

**Btw, the newest photo for this story is my own artwork, so PLEASE DO NOT USE IT**

**I've been drawing like crazy so you can find me on deviantart under FallingForKonoha, I'll probably be drawing their date soon, or maybe a scene from a RobRae fanfic I've recently read. Idk, I'm just really into Teen Titans again**

**Thank you for your time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**THE NEW STORY IS UP**

**THIS ONE WILL BE MARKED AS COMPLETE AND ONLY USED SO PEOPLE CAN FIND MY OTHER ONE EASIER **

**IT WILL BE DELETED EVENTUALLY THOUGH**


End file.
